Conventionally, a head-up display device has been developed to display an image of vehicle information to a front glass of the vehicle so that a driver can read the information without moving his/her eye sight from its direction side. The head-up display device for a vehicle radiates a display light to the windshield and makes the driver to visually recognize a virtual image obtained by the radiation.
Due to entering of the radiation to the display especially in the head-up display device, the liquid crystal of the liquid crystal display device becomes unable to display an image due to liquefaction of liquid crystal, and breaking of the liquid crystal display device may occur because of melting of polarizing plate.
A head-up display device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has been known. On the front side of the display of the head-up display device, a polarizing member and transparently reflection member that are not parallel to the display surface are provided to prevent it from breaking down by decreasing the amount of the sun light.